Month of freedom
by Aesthetic.Love
Summary: Clare is left home alone for a whole month! With the Help oF her boyfriend Eli and their friends...they're in for a month full of Adventure, surprises, romance and a bunch of WTF moments. T for now M in later chapters.
1. Making plans

Ok, so this is the first chapter! It's basically getting everything out of the way so chapter 2 can start on the good stuff!

I'm gonna try to upload this story every other day, but i might upload chapter 2 tomorrow! I promise you wont be dissapointed!

you're in for a wild adventure with this story! and i'm sure you guys know already but i'll say it anyways **I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI.**

ENJOY!

**Clare POV**

I was in my living room watching TV and texting with Eli. I heard the phone ring so I went over to pick it up.

"Hello"

"Clare? This is Henry, is your father home?" The man spoke

"Dad?...DAD? DAD!" Clare walked around the house screaming for him.

"Yeah, let me get him for you" Clare ran up the stairs and knocked on his door…. no answer.

"Dad?...DAD? DAD!" Clare walked around the house screaming for him.

"DAD! Phone!" Yelled Clare while getting inpatient since she left her phone

Downstairs and Eli was texting her.

**Mr. Edward POV**

I was taking out the garbage when I heard Clare screaming my name. "Teenage girls" I said to myself then walked in looking for her. It wasn't hard to find her; she was upstairs running around opening all the doors and yelling for me. She turned around and saw me.

"DAD! Phone!" She yelled.

"Clare I'm right here, no need to yell" I spoke calmly

she giggled "sorry dad, its just that I left my phone down stairs…" she said while handing me the phone.

I laughed and said "You wouldn't want to keep Elijah waiting"

She rolled her eyes and laughed then said "I love you dad" then gave me a kiss on the cheek and ran downstairs.

I stood there and laughed, I love Clare she never seizes to surprise me. One minute we're shopping for back to school clothes with her and Darcy and she's refusing to buy anything saying "I don't need new clothes, I'm wearing my uniform to school" the next she's crying over a broken heart then she's completely smitten over her new boyfriend…I will never understand teenage girls I guess.

I answered the phone "Hello"

"Randall! Buddy! How are you?" spoke an un-familiar voice

"this is he, may I ask who's speaking" I spoke a bit confused.

He laughed then spoke "It's me Henry, i got my tonsils removed"

I laughed "Henry how are you! What a surprise, how's the business in Chicago?"

He laughed then spoke a bit more serious "That's why I'm calling actually, the business is great! But me…not so much. I've been getting tests done and the doctor wants' me to leave work for a few weeks to rest"

"Are you ok, Henry? I hope it's nothing serious" I spoke with concern

"I'm not sure, they are still doing test's…I was wondering if you could cover my position over here in Chicago for a few weeks, maybe a month. " He spoke

"Gee, I don't know Henry….ever since the divorce me and Helen spend every other week with Clare…..And Helen left to care for her mother in Alberta 2 days ago, she wont be back for a couple months…...And I can't take Clare with me, she has school" I spoke a little bummed that I couldn't help him out.

"Randall, Clare's a responsible young lady she'll be ok for a few weeks at home" he spoke

I thought about it then spoke "You're right Henry, I just still see her as my littler girl I guess" I paused for a bit "I'm sure Clare will be fine, I'll do it….when should I leave?"

He laughed then said "Great! I'll arrange a flight for you over here for 5pm today"

"Woah! That's pretty fast….well I better start packing, see you soon Henry"

"Thank you so much Randy! I owe you one!, bye!"

"Goodbye"

I hung up and went to look for Clare. I saw her sitting on the couch pressing keys on her phone and smiling, I waited for her to finish and then spoke.

"Clare sweetie, a friend of mine is sick and needs me to cover for him at the Chicago office in the US, You think you'll be ok for a month alone?" I asked a little hesitant.

**Clare POV **

I looked at him and smiled "Don't worry dad, I'll be fine. I hope everything is ok" I said sincerely.

He smiled "Me too Clare-Bear" he paused for a moment then spoke "Listen, my flight leaves at 5pm today" he walked towards the computer and sat down then began to speak again "I'm transferring some money into your bank account to cover the expenses, if you need anymore don't hesitate to call"

He went upstairs to go pack and I walked over to the computer, curious as to how much money he was leaving me. "WOW!" I said out loud. Dad transferred $6000…..i think it's a bit too much…..but I'm not going to complain. I sat on the computer checking my facerange profile when my dad rushed down the stairs with bags in hands.

"Well, Clare-Bear my taxi is outside. Call me if you need more money" he paced around a little then spoke again "You should invite Alli to stay with you, or Adam"

"Adam can stay with me? Can Eli?"

"Well sweetie, umm…."

I cut him off "Dad! Adam is a boy! What are you trying to insinuate!"

He looked nervous and spoke "I know he's a boy sweetie…..but….."

I glared at him

He sighed "You're right, Adam is a boy….so if he can stay, I guess Eli can too…BUT NO FUNNY BUSINESS!"

I smiled and flashed him my purity ring then ran over to hug him "Thanks dad! You're the best"

He hugged me and smiled "I'll see you in a few weeks Clare-Bear"

"Bye Daddy!" I waved at him as he got into the taxi.

I walked back over to my laptop and signed back into Facerange. I updated my status -_Home alone for a whole month! Woo!- _I then got a notification.

_Alli Bhandari, Eli Goldsworthy, Drew Torres, Fiona Coyne & Adam Torres like your status. _

I giggled then my chat window popped up.

Eli-gold49: Hey Edwards! What's this I hear about you being home alone :D

Clare-e23: well you know how my mom is in Alberta? Well my dad had to leave on a business trip he wont be back for a month, so yes I will be home alone….ALONE! and I intend to keep it that way :p

Eli-gold49: OUCH!

Eli-gold49: And here I am you're sweet amazing and caring Boyfriend worried about his girlfriend being all alone for such a long time.

Clare-e23: I'll be fine, I can take care of myself ;)

Eli-gold49: Well…me being as concerned as I am, I guess I'll just have to camp outside of your house in the cold…alone…protecting you.

I laughed and continued to torture him.

Clare-e23: Fine by me Eli. :p

Eli-gold49: CLARE! xD

Clare-e23: Fiiiine Eli, you can stay. :)

Eli-gold49: I'll be there at 7:30

_Eli-gold49 signed off at 5:45pm_

Ugh! He always does that to me, never lets me answer…..but I love it. I walked over to the kitchen and decided to make us something to eat…..i looked and realized dad forgot to go shopping….I guess I'll just order take-out.

"Hellooooo tank yu fo callin wongs, how may I hel yu" they answered

"What are you're specials?" I replied

"Aw specills we got 務業的食品處理人員必須在雇傭日後"

I had no idea what they had just said to me ,I just replied "Thank you I'll have that"

"Tank yuu! Yo oda will bee there soon"

I hung up and said out-loud "what in the world, did I just order"

I walked upstairs and decided to take a shower and get ready, for Eli of course.

**Eli POV**

_Eli-gold49 signed off at 5:45pm_

I love bugging Clare, she hates it when I don't give her the chance to answer. I got off of the computer then decided I needed to get ready. I went over to my closet and pulled out some clothes then hopped in the shower. I got out and got dressed and packed up everything I would need to spend a few days over there. It was only 6:12 pm, I decided to surprise Clare a bit earlier. I got into Morty and drove to her house. I pulled up to her driveway and noticed it was barely 6:23pm "She's gonna kill me" I said to myself.

I turned the knob and realized it was open, so I let myself in. I heard her coming downstairs so I quickly hid behind a bookshelf. I put my phone on silence and decided to text her.

_**Eli: Clare I'm on my way :)**_

_**Clare: I thought you weren't coming until 7:30?**_

_**Eli: I decided to go sooner, I'll be there asap!**_

_**Clare: Eliiiii! Ugh fine. **_

I walked up behind her and grabbed her around the waist and said

"I thought you would be happy to see me sooner"

she screamed "Eliiii!, you scared me!"

I laughed then gave her a hug "I'm sorry Clare, I just couldn't wait to see you."

She returned the hug then said "I forgive you" Then gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Sooo, where should I put my bags?" I smirked while pulling out my bags

she laughed "wow Eli, did you pack your whole closet"

I laughed

"You can put them up here in my room" She walked upstairs and I followed. We got into her room and I set my things in a corner then sat next to her on the bed.

"Soooo Eli, what should we do?"

"What do you wanna do clare?"

"Well, I ordered Chinese food…..dont ask what I got because I don't even know" She laughed "it should be here soon"

As soon as she finished speaking the door rang. We ran down stairs to get the food.

**Clare POV**

I opened the door, and there stood 3 delivery boys with holding huge bags of Chinese food. Me and Eli looked at each other then I spoke.

"Excuse me sir, what exactly did I order"

He looked at me confused then spoke "You ordered the family special which feeds 12 people

I laughed "wow, that's a huge family…..ok how much do I owe you?"

He looked at me confused then spoke "it's gonna be $87.98"

I handed him my card and he charged it then we walked inside carrying the food. Eli had to make 2 trips to get all of it.

"Clare, this is a lot of food…..what are we gonna do with it all?"

"Maybe we should invite some friends over to celebrate my first day alone. I spoke enthusiastically

Eli nodded then said, "I'll go call Adam and Drew, You can call Alli and Fiona"

I nodded then went to call them. I called Alli first.

_Ring…..ring….ring…_

"_**Hi Clare! What's up!"**_

"_**Alli! Hey! Listen, I'm having a little party to celebrate my first day at home a lone, I was wondering if you wanna come"**_

She stayed quiet a bit then answered

"_**Clare! I would love to!...but, can I take Jenna? She's kinda here…..and um…."**_

I cut her off and spoke _**"It's ok Alli, you can bring her" **_

She squealed then I hung up. I decided to Call Fiona Next.

_**Ring….ring….ring…..ring….**_

"_**Hey Clare, whats up?"**_

"_**Hey Fi! I'm having a little party to celebrate my first day home alone, would you like to join us?"**_

"_**Im so there! See you in a bit Clare!"**_

I laughed then walked over to the couch and Eli asked me if drew could bring his friend that was already spending the knight at his house and I nodded.

**Eli POV**

I picked up my phone and dialed Adam

_**Ring…**_

"_**Hey there emo boy! What's up!"**_

I laughed

"_**The usual you know, cutting wrists ect…"**_

He laughed then I said

"_**Were having a little kick-back at Clares house, you in?"**_

He answered immediately

"_**I'm in!**_

"_**Ask Drew if he's in"**_

"_**Ok give me a minute"**_

He came back and spoke

"_**He wants to know if he can bring his friend, because he was already gonna sleep over"**_

"_**Hmm Let me as Clare"**_

I asked, and she seemed ok with it.

"_**Yeah it's totally cool! See you guys in a bit!"**_

I hung up and walked over to the kitchen and helped Clare set up a bit around. We laid the food out on the table, and connected my ipod to some speakers then moved the table out of the way. As soon as we finished setting up the door bell rang. We walked over and Clare opened it.

"Hi Clare!" Alli Fiona and some blond girl squealed and hugged her. Then they turned to me and waved.

The blond girl looked at me and put out her hand and said

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jenna" She was giving me a big creepy smile

I smiled then shook her hand and said "Eli"

She then continued as we walked into the living room "Is that short for anything, what's your last name?"

I turned to her smiled awkwardly. I was about to answer when the bell rang and I went to get it.

"Be right back" I said as I rushed to the door to get away from that girl as fast as I could.

"Hey Eli!" then made his way into the living room

"Eli! My man what's up!" drew spoke as we pounded fists.

He pointed to the guy next to him and said "This is my friend, KC. Were on the football team together"

KC looked at me and smile shyly then said "hey"

I pounded his fist then said "nice to meet you man" then we made our way into the living room.

As soon as we walked in there was some silence in the room, and if I didn't know any better a bit of tension. I ignored it and pointed at the food and said "Dig in guys!"

**Clare POV**

I can't believe the guy Drew invited was KC! I have never told Eli about KC or Adam…..so I'm sure Drew had no idea. We all got food and ate in silence. I felt so awkward being in the same room with My Boyfriend, my ex boyfriend, and the girl who took my ex boyfriend. We finished eating then we all went back into the living room and sat on the floor.

Alli broke the silence and started speaking "OK GUYS! Wake up!...lets play a game or something!"

"Like what" We all said in unison.

She grinned then spoke "How about Never have I ever?"

All the guys high fived each other, and agreed. Us girls just laughed.

I was a little nervous, playing a game such as this but I agreed anyways.

"I'll start!" Alli spoke

"Never have I ever smoked Pot"

Eli took off his jacket and I looked at him.

He looked at us and raised his hands and said "I used to smoke, I stopped"

I decided to question him later and continued the game.

It was my turn. "Never have I ever drank liquor"

Fiona, Eli, Alli and KC all took off something.

Eli's turn "Never have I ever cheated on someone"

Drew, Jenna and KC all took something off.

Adams turn "Never have I ever French Kissed anybody"

Me, Eli, Alli, Drew, Fiona, Jenna and KC all took something off.

Adam blushed then KC spoke

"Wait! Clare, Who have you French kissed!"

Adam, Eli and Drew all looked at him confused.'

I just spoke "None of your business, lets continue"

Fiona's turn "Never have I ever sexted"

Alli and Jenna took something off.

Drews turn "Never have I ever been on a roadtrip"

Nobody took anything off.

Jenna's turn "Never have I ever wanted someone in this room so bad"

She took off her Hair clip seductively looking directly at Eli! I can't believe she was going after another one of my boyfriends!

Eli then took off his necklace paying no attention to her and I took off my purity ring and KC smiled at me as he took off his shirt leaving him only in a muscle shirt. Fiona and Adam also took off something.

It was now KC's turn "Never have I ever been so exited to be here" He then looked at me and grinned

He then took off his Muscle shirt, Drew And Eli also took off their shirts leaving all 3 boys chests exposed me Alli Fiona and Jenna all took off our shirts leaving us in tank tops and Adam took off his beanie.

**Eli POV**

"Ok! Lets not stop here! Let's keep it going! Lets play…Truth or dare!" alli suggested.

We all nodded

She then began "Eli! Truth or dare!"

"Truth" I smirked

she looked as if she was thinking then spoke "Are you a Virgin?"

"No" I spoke calmly

Jenna smiled at me and winked….i just looked away and turned to adam

"Truth or dare machismo"

Adam hesitated and looked at me and said "D-Dare?"

I smirked then said "I dare you too talk in your best Beavis From and Butthead impersonation for the rest of the game"

"awww really Eli!" he whined

I laughed and spoke "I don't hear Beavis"

"Fine haha haha haha" He replied in the voice

We all laughed

"truth or dare Drew" hard to keep a straight face with his silly voice

"Dare" Drew Spoke

He then turned to Drew and said (still in his Beavis voice) "Drew haha I dare you too haha pretend you're a flirty girl for the rest of the game haha haha"

Drew cracked up then said in a girl voice and exaggerated hand movements "ok then…KC you hottie truth or Dare" he said as he sat closer to KC

KC laughed and said "Truth"

"Ok then hot stuff ummmm who is your Crush? It better be me" Drew smile in what he thought was a flirty smile…..it was more creepy.

KC looked around nervously then spoke "I umm….i actually have a thing…well more like I umm…" He paused then the next words rushed out of his mouth "I like Clare"

Everybody looked at him wide eyed then he said

"Ok well let's continue, Clare truth or dare"

Clare smiled and said "T-Truth"

"Do you have feelings for me?"

I looked over at Clare and she quickly spoke "No"

Then she looked at Jenna and said "Truth or Dare"

Jenna smiled big and said "Dare"

Clare smiled big and said "I dare you to slap yourself every time somebody says i for the rest of the game"

Everyone laughed and she nodded

She Then looked over at me and said "Eli Truth or Dare"

I look at her and say "Dare"

She smiled big and said " I (Slaps Herself) dare you to make-out with any girl you want right now" She then winked at me

I immediately said "**I** will accept you're dare" (She slapped herself)

I then turned to Clare cupped her face in my hands and gave her a long and passionate kiss. When I pulled apart I noticed Jenna's and KC's shocked faces.

KC then glared at me and turned to Clare.

"Clare! Don't let him kiss you!" He yelled

Clare looked at him and said "You can't tell me who to kiss!"

I quickly spoke "It's none of your business who she kisses anyways"

He glared ad me and said "it is my business!"

"Oh yeah, enlighten us" I spoke coldly

He looked over at Clare and said "She happens to be my Ex-Girlfriend…..and I (Jenna slaps herself) was a fool for letting her leave…..I (Jenna slaps herself) want another chance"

I laughed hysterically and he just glared "Well, I happen to be her BOYFRIEND! And unlike you, I wont let her slip"

Clare finally Spoke "Guys! Stop!...Listen KC you had your chance you really hurt me…..i'm with Eli now, and I (Jenna slaps herself) really like him, Please just….Just move on don't bring this up anymore let's all enjoy the rest of the night"

The game ended and everyone was silent….it was awkward silence until Adam saved the day.

"Guys!" Adam Spoke up enthusiastically

"I have a great idea! You know how when we played earlier and Drew said he has never been on a road trip and no one took anything off….Well…..Maybe, we should all go on a mini Road trip! What do you guys say"

Alli squealed then said "OMG ADAM! That's a great idea!"

"Who's in!" Adam asked

Everyone cheered and nodded except me and Clare. Adam Then looked at me and said.

"Come on guys! Let's have an adventure!"

I looked at Clare and she nodded then I said "Well, I'm the only one that drives so….i guess it's up to me…." I gave a dramatic paused and everyone looked at me anxiously. "Alright I'm in" I spoke then everyone cheered

We all started throwing in ideas about where we should go and what adventures we should do, to be honest I was very exited to go on this road trip….but I was a little ticked off that Jenna and KC were coming a long. Not to long after KC, Jenna, Alli, Fiona, Adam & Drew all left home. Me and Clare went up stairs she walked into the restroom and came out in pj's and got under her covers and patted the spot in the bed next to her. I realized I left my bag with my PJs in Morty so I went outside to get it.

"I'll be right back Clare, I Forgot my Pj bag in Morty"

She smiled and nodded.

I went outside and went into Morty to look for my bag. i spotted it and just as I was about to pick it up I heard voices.

"Hey guys come on leave me alone" A shaky but familiar voice spoke

"We're bored and the gym is closed, so we need to use you as a punching bag" a deep voice spoke.

I then hear the shaky voice " OW! AHHH! HELP! STOP! AHH!" I walked around I walked to the side walk and I saw two guys beating up…..Fitz? yup it was definitely Fitz. I then saw them throw him in the alley. I could hear Fitz pleading for them to stop.

I contemplated with myself…."should I help him…..he deserves it after what he pulled in vegas night!…..but he's getting hurt…..ugh! I hope I don't regret this"

I ran to Morty pulled something out from under the seat and ran towards the alley…..

I cant believe I'm about to help Fitz.


	2. Fitz really?

**How are you guys liking the story so far! I have so many ideas for it! i feel like i'm starting off slow. But trust me! the story will not disappoint!...And you guys already know, I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI...yet ;) lol**

**Eli POV**

"I better not regret this Fitzy Boy" I thought to myself as I ran towards the alley. I turned the corner and saw one guy holding Fitz down and the over punching him in the stomach. I ran towards the guy punching him and tackled him into a huge metal dumpster. The impact was so hard it knocked him out cold. I turned around just in time to dodge a punch and tackle the other guy into the floor; I then proceeded to punch him numerous times in the face. Once I was sure the guy had enough I picked him up by his shirt and shoved him into his barely standing friend causing them both to fall down again. I laughed as I saw them struggle to get up and make a pathetic attempt to run fast.

**Fitz POV**

I was being held against a wall while another guy punched me in the stomach. I was getting weaker and weaker just when I had given up hope someone popped up and tackled my attacker into a big metal dumpster. The holding me down shoved me into the wall and ran at the guy. I sunk down into the wall holding my stomach trying to regain my breathing. I looked up to see who my hero was and noticed it was…Eli? Nooo…that can't be him, why would he help me? I noticed him laughing at the bad attempt these guys made of running away. He turned towards me and smirked….i know that smirk anywhere, it was Eli! But, why? He walked towards me and held out his hand to help me up I took is hesitantly and just stared at him. He noticed the silence and spoke up.

"Got yourself into quite the scuffle there Fitzy-boy" He said with a smirk I didn't answer I just looked at him wide eyed, so he continued talking.

"Hellooooo-o earth to Fitz!" he said with another smirk, but I still didn't answer I just continued to stare at him. His expression then changed to concerned and he spoke sincerely "You alright there Fitz?" he then leaned on the wall next to me.

"Why?" was all I managed to let out.

He didn't answer he just stared straight ahead wide eyed I looked into the direction his eyes where stuck on and soon my expression was mirroring his. There before us stood the two guys Eli had just beat up along with another five guys all holding knives.

"Looks like we have some company" Eli said as he stepped forward to them.

I looked at him shocked then said "Eli come one man, lets go!"

Eli laughed and said to the guys "Seriously! I thought the other two learned their lesson when I kicked there ass" he then stepped closer to them

"Eli man! Come on they have knives! We can make a run for it they don't have us cornered" I said as got closer to the sidewalk

"Yeah Eli, listen to your friend you don't want to mess with us" Said the biggest guy with an evil grin.

"You go on if you want, I'm not going to let them scare me" Said Eli

I looked around then said "I-I guess we're dying t-together then" and walked closer to Eli. Eli just looked at me and smirked.

Is he crazy! What is he thinking he's going to get us killed! Sure he can fight but seven guys with knives! That's insane! I wonder why he didn't beat me up that day we fought in the alley and got arrested…then my thoughts where completely interrupted.

"He's mine" said the guy he had thrown against the dumpster earlier as he approached us. The guy swung his hand back to get speed, but just as he was thrusting his hand and knife forward Eli kicked the knife out of is arm and shoved the guy back into the dumpster.

Eli laughed and said "Déjà vu, right?"

"oh wow we got a tough guy here" Said the biggest guy he then nodded and all the guys ran at us. "OH SHIT!" I yelled and closed my eyes hearing the running get closer. Then the running stopped.

"WOOAHHH!" I heard the guys say in unison. I opened my eyes thinking I'm going to find a bloody Eli on the floor.

I then felt relieved when I saw Eli standing there completely ok aiming a gun at them…where the hell did he get a gun!

"Hey man…..come on, we don't want any trouble we'll leave" Said the big guy

"Good choice" smirked Eli

The guys then took off running. I was about to say something when suddenly Eli said "We may have scared them off now, but they might be back follow me!" Then we took off running and he led me into a house.

"Is this your house?" I asked

"No this is Clare's house, but I'm staying over" he smirked then asked

"So…. How did you end up in that little situation?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I was walking down the street when they came up to me and just started pushing me around. I tried to ignore them but they kept going, I didn't even know them" I spoke honestly

"Doesn't feel so good huh?...being bullied" Eli spoke with a straight face.

I looked down and said "no…. it really doesn't" I then dug into my pocket and pulled out a bag of weed and looked at Eli and said, You smoke?

He looked at me and smirked then said "Got any swishers?"

I smiled and took one out. We rolled the blunt then went to the backyard and smoked I don't know if it was the fact that we were high, but Eli was a pretty decent dude.

We sat in the back yard in silence as Eli rolled the next blunt. When he was finished he took a few puffs then passed it to me.

**Eli POV **

I took a few puffs then passed the blunt to Fitz…wow FITZ! I was in Clare's backyard getting high with Fitz…who would have thought?

"So Fitz, are you going to need a ride home?...you know after we sober up" we both laughed.

"Home is the last place I want to be…I haven't been there for a week now, My step-dad is kind of an ass"

I looked at him confused so he spoke up again "Let's just say, that if those guys in the alley wouldn't off killed my step-dad sure would off…that is if I went home, so I just wander around the streets" he finished speaking then took a puff

"You know Eli….i never did say thanks for saving me out there" Fitz spoke as he looked down

"Don't worry about it, no one deserves to be beaten up" I said to him with a smile

"Well….maybe I do…after all I've put you through, it must have been Karma….i deserved it" Fitz spoke ashamed

I then pulled the gun out again and pointed it at him.

"Woah!" Fitz yelled out with fear in his eyes.

I laughed and put the gun away smirked and said "Consider us even"

Fitz then started laughing hysterically and so did I. I'm pretty sure the Marijuana had a lot to do with our laughter. We finally calmed down and I said

"Hey man I don't know about you but I have a serious case of the munchies, Let's go grub"

Fitz followed me into the kitchen and we heated up all the left-over Chinese food. We sat in the living room eating when I noticed there was a champagne bottle on the table I picked it up and under it was a little note that said _Fi 3_ Hmmm….Fiona must have brought this by. I popped the cap off and took a big chug then handed it to Fitz and he did the same.

"Hey…Eli man look a video camera! I say we (hiccup) record this our new found frriiienship (hiccup)" Fitz spoke well tried his words were slurred, but I doubt mines where any better

"Fitzy-boy! You're riiight! This is a celebration we need to record it!" I spoke

It took us a good while to figure out how to turn the camera on then we set it up in the tripod and started recording.

"hey camera! Its me Fitz with my boy Eliiii! Yo! Eli come say whats up!"

I approached the camera and swung my arm around Fitz and said

"This guy right here, he's cool! We bonded the only time you'll ever find us fighting is if we're thumb wrestling! Which I would totally beat him! (hiccup)"

"You're on!" Fitz yelled as he put his thumb out we thumbed wrestled and I won.

"You cheated! Your thumb (hiccup) is probably on steroids!" Fitz spoke while laughing

"I challenge you to a dance contest! I don't know how to dance but I can beat you!" Fitz spoke while laughing we both started laughing then Fitz started dancing he pointed at me letting me know he was challenging me and I accepted for the rest of the night we were dancing like maniacs and singing songs I didn't even think I knew.

We even forgot we where recording!

"Hey well Eli (hiccup) I'm gonna get going now (hiccup)Thanks man I think we just became Best friends or something (hiccup) Your awesome man!" Fitz spoke

I laughed and said "No man! You're awesome! And totally we are fucken B-F-F'S now! We totally bonded! Stay here man it's not safe out there (hiccup) here let me go get you some clothes to sleep in (hiccup)"

I walked over…well more like stumbled outside and got my bag out of Morty. I went back in and tossed a t shirt and gym shorts over to Fitz.

"Thanks man! (hiccup) I really appreciate this man (starts crying) You're a good man, man!"

I start crying and go to hug him and say "You're just misunderstood man!"

Fitz Stumbles over into a room and closes is and comes out "That's not a restroom man! There's like coats and stuff…I think it's Narnia or some shit" We both start laughing and I point him to the restroom. I go over to the coat closet aka Narnia and take out a few blankets and lay them on the floor. Fitz stumbled out of the restroom and to the camera.

"Hey Eli…I think Its still recording I cant make it stop" Fitz stood there holding the camera then finally got it off.

He then stumbled over to the table lamp and yelled out "Hey man! I found a beanie! (hiccup) My head is sleeping warm tonight!" He then put it on and let himself fall onto the blankets while I laid on the couch. Not too long after we quickly knocked out.

**Clare POV**

I woke up and realized Darcy's bed was empty and still neatly fixed. Hmm I wonder where Eli is….i looked out my window and saw Morty in my driveway. He must have slept down stairs. I walked over to my drawer and pulled out some clothes and went to shower. I got out and got dressed. I went over to my desk and opened my Laptop and signed into Facerange. Then Adam messaged me.

Adam-T31: Hey Clare!

Clare-e23: Hey Adam! Whats up!

Adam-T31: I left my beanie at your house, is it ok if I pick it up?

Clare-e23: Sure Adam! Come on over we can finish off yesterday's leftovers! :)

Adam-T31: Thanks Clare that sounds yummy! Im starving! I'll be there in 5 minutes

_Adam-T31 signed off at 11:23am_

I then continued to check my friend's status and browse the web until the doorbell rang. It must be Adam. I ran downstairs and opened the door.

"Hey Adam!" I greeted him and invited him in

"Hey Clare!" he greeted back.

"Lets go find that beanie!" I said as we made our way into the living room

"Yeah I think I left it on th…" Adam trailed off and looked shocked I followed his eyes and my eyes widened. Why was Fitz! In my living room floor! And Eli…how does this even make sense….how are they in the same room together….They where passed out. Me and Adam stood there in shocked silence then Adam finally spoke

"Umm….Clare…..I think I found my beanie"

**Review please! let me know what's on your mind! Chapter 3 will be up soon! maybe tomorrow if i'm feeling generous. :)**


	3. Nothing makes sense

Sorry for taking longer to update than I planned on! Thanksgiving had me stuffed and I'm barely recovering from the party's and feasts lol. I'm not 100% pleased with this chapter….i hope it's not too boring it's just stuff I need to get in there before we get to the whole road-trip and what-not, I promise you wont be disappointed with this story though! I'm thinking of changing the name also…...because I have more ideas for when Clare's parents come home, But that wont be until after the road-trip and all their adventures…or maybe I should just make a sequel?...hmm give me your thoughts please! I want to know what my readers are thinking because this story is for YOU! I would hate to fail you guys!...well I'll stop babbling now….let's get to the story!

**I don't own Degrassi….Yet ;) **

**Clare POV**

"Umm….Clare…..I think I found my beanie" Adam spoke

"Adam….what do you think is going on?" I spoke quietly.

Adam looked at me and said "Maybe they ran into each other and started fighting then eventually got tired and fell asleep?"

I looked at him confused and exclaimed "IN MY LIVING ROOM!"

Fitz and Eli both shuffled in their sleep and Adam covered my mouth

"Clare, You're gonna wake them" He said while still covering my mouth

I glared at him a bit then spoke "Then what exactly do we do Adam? We can't just leave them there. I demand an explanation…..this makes no sense!"

Adam looked around a little pensive then smiled and spoke "I have an idea Clare! Lets go behind the little window by your stairs and I'll use an air horn to wake them! They wont know it's us and maybe we'll be able to find out how they got here!"

"ADAM! Where on earth are we gonna get an air hor…." I paused then looked at Adam confused "Adam…why do you carry an air horn in your pocket?"

He smiled and said "You never know when you might need one, come on!"

He then led me to the stairs and we peaked out the window while he held up the air horn.

**Adam POV**

"Ok clare, at the count of 3 I'll push it. 1…2….3!"

"_**!"**_

"I wasn't ready!" Fitz yelled

"I'm late!" Eli yelled

Then they both got up startled and ran into each other.

"FITZ!" yelled Eli

"Eli!" yelled Fitz

"What's going on!" they both yelled in unison.

Me and Clare looked at each other realizing that these two where just as confused as us.

"Let's go to them" Clare whispered

"Are you crazy! Fitz is scary!" I whispered-yelled

Clare not taking no for an answer dragged me from behind the stairs even though I made an effort to hold on to the railing.

"What's going on here!" spoke Clare while I just stood next to her quiet

"Can we not do THIS now! My head is killing me" Fitz spoke as he held his head

"Yeah Clare" Eli spoke as he sat down and rested his head on his knees

me and Clare looked at each other confused then she spoke again

"Listen guys, I just want to know how you two ended up like this….IN MY HOUSE!" she yelled the last part

"Ahhh! The yelling! Make it stop" spoke Fitz as he held a pillow to his head

"Clare please…..not now" Eli spoke as his rubbed his temples.

I then noticed an odd looking brown cigarette? On the floor and picked it up.

"What is this?" I asked Clare

Fitz then looked at me grinned and walked over to me "Adam! My man! Good job!"

He then took the cigarette out of my hand and signaled Eli to follow him. Eli's expression brightened and he followed Fitz towards Clare's backyard.

"Where are you guys going!" Clare yelled

"I'll explain in a bit just….please guys….stay inside, I'll be right in"

Me and Clare looked at each other, confusion painted all over our face. We walked over into the living room couch and sat down. I then noticed a camera and went over to it.

"Sweet video camera Clare! Who's is this!" I said

She looked over at me smiled, and said "It's mine"

I sat next to her with the camera and started looking through it.

"Clare is it ok if I look at the recordings?"

she looked at me confused "I barely got it I haven't recorded anything…" she then scooted next to me and I put the footage in rewind then pressed play.

"hey camera! Its me Fitz with my boy Eliiii! Yo! Eli come say whats up!" Fitz spoke sounding drunk then Eli came over and swung his arm around Fitz and said

"This guy right here, he's cool! We bonded the only time you'll ever find us fighting is if we're thumb wrestling! Which I would totally beat him! (hiccup)"

"You're on!" Fitz yelled as he put his thumb out then they wrestled

"You cheated! Your thumb (hiccup) is probably on steroids!, I challenge you to a dance contest! I don't know how to dance but I can beat you!"

Fitz spoke then he started dancing then Eli joined him…..these two where making fools of themselves they were jumping on the couches singing jumping and pretending to be rock stars. Me and Clare forwarded the tape a bit then they were crying! And hugging…..and still nothing was making sense!

**Clare POV**

Me and Adam looked through a video of Eli and Fitz and couldn't help but laugh…..but at the same time we where really confused and a part of me was a little mad knowing that Eli was drunk in my house last night. Me and Adam set the camera down when we heard the boys walk back into the house laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" I asked a bit annoyed

Fitz and Eli kept laughing then Eli finally calmed down a little to tell us

"i…..i….i pointed (laughs) at a can of Monster and said I could go for one and F-F (laughs) and Fitz went _"MONSTER, RAWR!"_ " then they both erupted into louder laughter while Adam smiled and I looked at them confused. I then got a whiff of them and exclaimed

"ARE YOU GUYS HIGH!"

They both stopped laughing then looked at me and in unison said "Yes….." Then they began laughing again.

"ELI! How could you! And why! And with Fitz! You guys hate each other and…." Before I could continue Fitz cut me off

"Hate-ed Clare, past tense, now we have a" - "BROMANCE!" they both said in unison then pounded fists and continued to laugh.

I glared at Eli and spoke "how did this _bromance _start?"

"I GOT THIS!" Fitz yelled then started to explain "I was getting my ass kicked by some assholes in the alley by your house then Eli showed up and totally saved me by knocking those guys out! Then they came back but with a lot more people and they had knives! Its was like a thousand dudes with knives about to slice and dice us! But luckily Eli had a gun and scared them off, then we came here for safety…and that's how _THIS _happened" Fitz finished pointing at him and Eli as he said _THIS_

"ohhhh ok" Adam said calmly then smiled

I looked at him like he was crazy then I spoke "A gun! Eli! How and when did you get a gun!"

"Clare, I've always had one…you just never asked" he spoke quietly.

I decided to drop the subject for now and said "Well, now that everything is cleared up….i think, are you guys hungry we have A LOT of left over Chinese food"

Eli and Fitz looked at each other and gulped

"Had….." Eli spoke

"YOU GUYS ATE ALL OF IT!" I exclaimed then rolled my eyes when they nodded.

"Well, alright…..how does pizza sound?"

all 3 boys looked at me and smiled nodding.

"Well, me and Adam get to pick the toppings since you 2 ate all the Chinese"

**Eli POV**

Adam and Clare made their way into the kitchen and me and Fitz sat there…..as our high slowly came down.

"soooo Emo-boy, now that we have to socialize on a sober level…..let's get to know each other better?" Fitz spoke awkwardly

I smirked and said "Alright, you start. Tell me about yourself"

He looked pensive then spoke "Hmm well my name is Mark Fitzgerald, but you can call me Fitz…I umm was bor-"

"That's alright there Fitzy boy, maybe we can just learn from each other as we go"

Fitz laughed then said "Deal"

"Pizza will be here in 15 minutes" Clare said as she and Adam walked back into the living room and sat down.

"sooo…are you guys really, friends now?" Adam asked a little hesitant

"Yeah, I guess we are" I smirked and Fitz just smiled.

"Clare, what are you doing?" I asked noticing she was by the TV connecting a video camera to it

"You'll see" was all she said.

Me and Fitz sat there shocked and embarrassed as we witnessed our drunken shenanigans from last night. I heard the door ring but I didn't bother to say anything neither did Fitz, we just sat there in silence watching the screen while Clare and Adam went to answer the door. Finally the tape ended and Clare placed the pizzas down and said

"Who wants pizza!"

Me and Fitz awkwardly made our way to the box and grabbed a slice and ate in silence. I would glance over at Clare and Adam who where both enjoying the awkwardness between me and Fitz.

After we ate in silence for about fifteen minutes, which felt more like hours Fitz got up and said

"Well it was nice hanging with you guys…..i would have never thought we would all be here like this…." He finished talking and we all laughed awkwardly. He then continued "But I have to get going….i'll see you guys at school" He then walked towards the door and waved and we all waved back.

"Well that was awkward" Adam spoke as he smiled at me

"Shut it Adam" I said as I smirked.

"FITZ STOLE MY BEANIE!" Adam randomly yelled

"Oh, so that was your beanie?" I laughed then continued to speak

"Do you really want it back?"

"not anymore….." Adam spoke softly

We all laughed

"Well I must be on my way too, I'll see you guys at school tomorrow"

"Schoooool!" I groaned

"Yes Eli, it's Sunday. We have school tomorrow" Clare spoke in a mocking tone

Adam laughed then said "By guys I'll see you guys at SCHOOL tomorrow!" then he left leaving me and Clare alone.

"soooo Clare….it's 6pm what do you want to do?"

"I don't know Eli, want to watch a movie?"

I smiled then said "Sure, can I pick?"

She looked at me and thought for a bit then said "S-sure?...i'll go make popcorn and get some drinks….you set up for the movie upstairs"

"In your room?" I asked with a smirk

"Yes E-li in my room" she laughed then walked into the kitchen.

I went up to Clare's room and connected my PS3 and signed onto Netflix and browsed their selection of movies. Hmm….this one looks pretty cool and scary…..clare will hate it…I laughed to myself and said this one it is. While I waited for Clare I quickly got dressed into my pjs

"Ok I got the snacks! Lets get settled" Clare walked in holding the popcorn and drinks and set them on the floor

she then walked over to her closet and pulled out some pjs and headed into the restroom.

"You know, I could have closed my eyes" I said with a smirk

I heard her laugh and yell "No way Goldsworthy! You would peek!"

Finally she came out of the restroom in her pjs and settled onto the floor in front of the TV next to me.

"What movie did you pick?"

I smirked and said "it's a very old flick, I doubt you've heard of it it's called _THE BROOD_"

She looked at me confused then said "Horror?"

"yup"

she leaned into my shoulder and I put my arm around her. For the rest of the night all I heard was "Eli!, OMG! AHHHHHH! NOOOO! ELIIIIII!"

The movie finally ended and Clare was still shivering.

"Clare, are you ok?" I spoke trying not to laugh

::smack:: "Eli! You know I hate scary movies…..good thing you're staying over because I'm freaking out! That was too scary!"

I laughed and said "It's all part of my plan to get you closer to me" then I winked.

She laughed then said "well i know it's still early, but I'm kinda tired….::yawn::"

"I'm actually quite tired myself, we should call it a night"

She made her way to her bed and I made my way to mine….well Darcy's bed. Then the lights turned off

"Goodnight Eli"

"Goodnight Clare"

then we both drifted off into sleep.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of bacon Clare must be coking yum! I thought to myself then headed into the shower. After I got ready I headed downstairs and walked into the kitchen where Clare was waiting for me with our food served on the table.

"This looks delicious Clare!" I spoke trying to stop myself from drooling

"Then stop admiring it and dig in!" she spoke while smiling.

She had made us Eggs, Bacon, Sausages, Hash-browns and pancakes. I drizzled my pancakes in syrup then devoured my breakfast. After we finished eating we brushed our teeth grabbed our stuff and headed to Morty.

We picked up Adam and arrived at the school 10 minutes later and made our way inside we saw Fitz in the hall and he started making his way to us but then stopped and turned around and walked away.

"What's his problem?" Adam asked then we noticed Bianca and Owen walk past us and to Fitz

"Of-course….he doesn't want them to know he talks to us now…"Clare spoke coldly

I looked at her and said "Talk-ed to us….past tense, as he had put it….lets get to class" I'd be lying if I said I didn't care….i was looking forward to this new found friendshi…well ex-friendship. The day went by pretty quickly Eventually we we're at lunch. Me and Adam where discussing and arguing about the new Goon comic and making predictions for the next issue while Clare laughed at how silly we where being. Then Owen, Fitz, Bianca and some other kids came over and snatched the comic

"The Goon….LAME!" Owen spoke as he flipped through the pages

"Hey! Give that back!" Adam yelled, it's funny how Adam is always so quite and scared but when it comes to his Comics…..he get's crazy.

"I'm doing you dweebs a favor, you kids should trade this in for a playboy" He then tossed the comic over to Fitz

"Fitz do these dweebs a favor and throw it away" Owen spoke as he looked at Fitz

Fitz stared at us then at the comic and walked over to the trash-can tossed it in then said

"You guys should thank me for getting rid of that garbage"

I got up and looked him straight in the eye and said

"Get it out"

Adam rushed over to the trash-can and was about to dumpster dive when Owen grabbed him and said

"Where you going little girl?"

"I'm not a girl!" Adam yelled as he shoved Owen

Bianca then stepped up and said

"Yeah, you are Gracie….stop trying to fight Owen he won't hit a girl, but I will" She then slapped Adam across the face causing Clare to get up and say

"He's not a girl….BUT I AM!" she was about to attack Bianca when I grabbed her and held her trying to calm her down

"Woah- saint Clare, who would have thought you would try to fight me? I admire your bravery so I'll let this slide….but try it again and I'll kick your ass" Bianca spoke amused

Owen then grabbed Adam while some other guys grabbed me and Clare. Owen looked over at Fitz and said

"Let's show this little girl who she really is" While another guy handed Fitz some scissors

"I'm not gonna stab him!" Fitz yelled

Owen laughed and said "It's a Her, and no stupid…..we want you to cut HER uniform shirt off….you know so she can show everyone how much of a guy she really is"

Fitz laughed awkwardly and graved the scissors and walked towards Adam…God….i can't believe I helped this bastard…

**Ok so I plan on updating this….maybe tomorrow? But for sure it will be up no later than Wednesday! I hate waiting for chapters so I don't want to make you guys wait. Please Review, and leave me suggestions! **


	4. Happiness is temporary

I promised you guys I would have it up by Wednesday! And here it is! I hope you guys enjoy again I feel like this chapter sucked, but then again I am my worst critic. Happy first of December! 25 days until Christmas! Wooo! Well now, let's get to reading! (Forgive the mistakes in my story, it's 7am and I haven't slept! Gimme a break!) lol Enjoy!

**I do not own Degrassi….yet ;)**

**Eli POV**

"Come on Fitz rip her shirt off! I want some boob action" Owen yelled at Fitz…..they sicken me!

I watched hopelessly as Fitz approached Adam with scissors in his hand. He looked terrified and hopeless, as did Clare….but she was also crying. I could see the hurt in her eyes eyeing Adam knowing she couldn't do anything to stop it, I hate seeing Clare cry. Enough was enough! No more Mr. Nice Guy! I swear as soon as these goons release me I am going to kill Fitz! I knew the worst was coming, but as much as I tried to get free I couldn't they had a very tight grip on my arms. I could not watch this, so I swung my head to the ground in defeat.

"Seriously Eli! You're not even gonna threaten us?" Fitz yelled so I immediately looked up at him.

I looked up at him confused and angry then he laughed a bit while shaking his head. At this moment I was very confused…..what was going through Fitz's mind! My thoughts where interrupted when I heard something hit the floor…Fitz had dropped the scissors.

"What the hell dumbass! Just cut her shirt off already!" Owen yelled at Fitz

Fitz looked him straight in the eye and spoke

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you!, It would be the most action you've gotten right perv? I didn't know you where gay." Fitz spoke with a cold tone.

"What the hell are you talking about dumbass! How does this make me gay!" Owen angrily yelled at Fitz

"It make's you very gay! As far as I'm aware Adam is a guy, and you trying to grope him makes you gay" Fitz spoke while smiling

"Oh what, does Fitz have a thing for the tranny?" Owen spoke in a mocking tone

"No I'm not gay! Just leave them alone already!" Fitz yelled back

"What the hell idiot! Why are you taking their side!" Owen yelled while Bianca looked at Fitz confused waiting for an answer.

Fitz paused a bit then answered him

"Because I'm sick of you calling me stupid! I'm sick of messing with people! I'm sick of being part of the most hated group at school! I'm sick of you, Bianca and all your stupid friends! I'm sick of being this person!" Fitz said while pointing at himself he then took a deep breath and spoke again "And mainly because no one deserves to be treated like this….they are good people!"

Owen looked at Fitz and laughed then said "Look who's part of the loser crowd now! Let's go guys! I think the loser might be contagious"

The goons finally let us go but before Owen let go of Adam he made sure to squeeze his breasts and said "Yup, it's a girl" and walked away laughing Adam immediately ran off. Clare was about to run after him but I held her back and said "Let me….He needs guy talk" she nodded and I ran after him.

**Clare POV**

Eli ran after Adam, poor Adam…..no one deserves to be treated like that. I then realized Fitz was still here. I glanced over at him and he sat with his head in his hands just looking down ashamed. I decided to approach him.

"Hey….Fitz, are you alright?" I spoke quietly as I took a seat next to him.

He turned to me and smiled weakly then said "I should be asking you…look at your arms….they're red from the grip those assholes had on you" He took a deep breath then continued "I'm sorry clare….for everything. Look at me now, I don't have any friends because…I'm a bad person"

I looked at him sympathetically and put my hand on his shoulder

"Fitz, you're not a bad person…..you proved that right now. And I was hoping we could be friends?" I spoke as I smiled at him

"You live up to your name Saint Clare, thank you" He then hugged me he caught me off guard at first but then I hugged him back. He then leaned back and said "I have to fix this!"

Fitz quickly got up and went into the trashcan. He pulled out the destroyed magazine and sighed at the obvious damage.

"Clare….you wouldn't happen to know where they sell these?" Fitz spoke quietly

"actually I do! It's really close too, come on!" I pulled him with me and we quickly made our way to the nearest book store and down the comic isle.

"Wow I didn't know there where still so many comic books being published! How am I gonna find The one Adam had!" Fitz spoke amazed as he looked at all the comics. I just smiled and he continued "I used to love reading these as a kid…..Wow….this looks pretty good" He said as he flipped through some pages of the goon.

"Eli and Adam love these…..i honestly don't get it though" I laughed as I spoke and he laughed too.

"That's the one" I said as I pointed at a comic like they one Fitz had previously destroyed

Me and Fitz made our way to the register. Fitz bought Adam his comic then put it in his backpack while we made our way towards the exit, but something caught my eye.

"Fitz, would you mind heading to the dot to get me a latte? I really want to check if they have a book I've been wanting" I spoke while handing him the money trying to make an excuse for him to leave me a lone a bit.

He refused to take the money and said "I got it Clare don't worry, just keep an eye on my stuff"

"Yeah, no problem!" I said, glad that he was leaving me his stuff.

Fitz ran out the door and towards the dot. I quickly made my way to the register and talked to the cashier

"Excuse me sir, is that a limited edition Goon comic?"

"Yup! First issue ever made of the Comic! We only have one, we got this baby in this morning. Collectors will kill for it!" the man spoke, you could tell he loved comics

"How much is it?" I asked

he laughed then said "Whooo this baby is worth 1500"

I pulled out my card (thank you daddy!) and handed it to him along with my ID. The man looked at me shocked but charged the card. The Comic already came in a little bag but he decided to put it in a special clear case to protect it more then bagged it up and handed it to me. I thanked the man then quickly went over to Fitz's bag and pulled out the comic he had just bought. I opened the special case and put the comic Fitz had bought inside along with the limited edition one I bought I looked up and noticed Fitz coming. I quickly closed the case again put it back in the back then into his backpack.

"Hey Clare here's your Latte, I got you a blueberry muffin also!" he spoke as he handed me my stuff.

"Thank you Fitz!" I smiled

Fitz and I exited the shop and made our way back to Degrassi.

**Fitz POV**

I felt guilty for ruining Adam's comic so I bought him a new one…..with the help of Clare….wow Clare…..she's so nice! Eli is so lucky to have her….if I had her I woul….NO! I need to stop! i can't like her…..she's Eli's girl! Well….i guess there's no harm in liking her silently.

Me and Clare made our way back to the picnic tables and drank our coffee in silent. We had already missed half of 6th period so we didn't bother to go back to class. I started to make conversation with Clare, which she happily returned. I was having such a good time getting to know her. There is so much more to this girl than most knew. I looked up and noticed Eli and Adam heading towards us.

"Uh…Clare, Eli and Adam are coming maybe I should just leave the comic with you and you can give it to them I really don't think tha…." she cut me off and said

"Fitz don't worry about it everything is gonna be fine…..they wont hate you"

I sighed and got up and to face them and she did the same. The four of us stood there silent…i could feel the tension around us. I took a deep breath and started speaking.

"Listen Adam, I'm really sorry for what I did….i was an ass and It's ok if you don't want to forgive me….but I still want to make it up to you" I then opened my bag and pulled out the comic..._hmm I don't remember it having a case_…..i really need to start paying more attention to detail.

I handed it to Adam and said "I know this probably wont make up for everything I've done….but I hope it can make up for destroying your comic…I hope I got the right one"

Adam took the comic and eyed it. He then opened the case. And I noticed I had bought 2 comics. I tried really hard to think about how I ended up with 2 comics…I guess I need to lay off the weed its messi….

My thoughts where interrupted by a screaming Adam

"NO WAY! This is a limited edition First issue of The Goon! How'd you manage to swing this! Wait…it doesn't matter how you got it I love it! Thank you Fitz! I think you made my life! I forgive you!" he then rushed over and hugged me then ran over to the picnic table and to admire his new comic.

I notice Eli quiet and I decided to speak up "So are we good Emo boy?" I sad with a smirk

He smirked and said "If Machismo and Clare are good with you, then i don't see what the problem is" We pounded fists and joined Adam at the Picnic Table.

**Eli Pov **

Fitz really did surprise me…..i can't believe he got Adam that comic it must have cost a fortune! We all hung out at the picnic table for a while talking and getting to know each other more. Fitz showed an interest in the Goon so I schooled him in it and let him borrow some of the past issues. We Finally decided to head home, I dropped Adam off first then I dropped Fitz off at his house. I noticed he climbed in through a window avoiding a man that was sitting on his porch….I'm guessing that's his dad. I felt really bad for him no one should put up with that. I then drove over to Clare's and….well my temporary house.

"I'm really glad Fitz was able to make a change…..it seems like you guys are gonna be great friends" Clare spoke as we made our way up to her room.

"Let's just hope things stay this way" I smirked then leaned in to catch her off guard in a kiss. I finally pulled apart, she was speechless.

"I've been wanting to do that all day Edwards" I smirked

she smiled and said "What do you feel like eating today Eli"

I smirked and said "you go rest up a bit, let me take care of cooking dinner"

She looked shocked "Wow! Elijah Goldsworthy is gonna cook for me?, I feel so special"

I pulled her close to me and said "You are special" I gave her a kiss on the forehead then made my way down to the kitchen.

**Clare POV**

I wonder what Eli is going to make. I Never saw him as much of a cook. I watched Eli go downstairs then my phone rang.

_**Ring Ring Ring**_

"Hey Alli! Whats up!" I greeted

"Eeeeekkkk" Alli squealead then continued

"Clare! We have to throw a party at your house! Like a big one! And invite the whole school…..well the people that matter anyways!"

"I don't know Alli….."

"Clare come on! You have the house to yourself! We're responsible young adults! Think of it as a great way to start off spring break!"

"Hmm….i guess we could do that…"

"EEEEEEkkkkkkk!" she squealed again

"Alli! You're gonna be the cause for my hearing loss!"

We both laughed then I continued speaking.

"Well Spring break starts on Friday…when should we have the party?"

Alli thought for a while then said "Then let's do it on Friday!"

"Ok then we better get to planning Friday is only 4 days away"

"Yes! We absolutely need to plan! Is it ok if I go over around 8ish and maybe spend the night?"

"That's fine Alli, I'll see you at 8!"

"Thanks Clare Bye!"

"Bye Alli!"

I hung up and laughed….wow this girl can sure be persuasive. I walked downstairs to find Eli setting the table.

"Wow Eli, Everything looks great!" I spoke honestly

"Only for you Clare"

Eli held my hand and walked me to my seat.

"Eli this is delicious!"

"I know" He said with a smirk

"Could you be any more smug!"

"Absolutely!" He said with his smirk once again painted on his face.

After we finished eating he insisted in me going to the living room while he cleaned up. I agreed loving the attention he was giving me.

_**BZZZ BZZZ**_

i had a text from Alli

"_Hey Clare I'm on my way I should be there in a few minutes –Alli"_

I replied with

"_See you in a bit! –Clare"_

moments later Eli came to join me on the couch.

"Alli is on her way, we're gonna plan a party for Friday here at my house" I informed him

"Clare Edwards throwing a party, cant wait!" he smirked

I laughed and said "Yup, you know how wild I am…. so be ready for this party!"

"Gee Edwards I don't know if I'll be able to handle such a party…you know I'm not as wild as you" he spoke with a very serious face….a face that immediately broke into laughter and I joined him. My sides where beginning to hurt from all the laughing. We finally stopped and he spoke.

"No one can make me laugh as hard as you Julia"

my expression immediately dropped and he realized what he said.

"Clare….i-i'm sorry I didn't mean to ca-"

I decided to interrupt him and talk

"Eli….It's ok….i guess you still need time, I understand I'm not mad" I spoke sincerely

he sighed and said "Clare, it's just taking me time to get used to everything…I hope this doesn't affect our relationship"

I looked down for a moment then back up and said

"Eli…..i know that. But I think we rushed into a relationship before you where ready…..as much as I'm not mad that you called me by her name….it still hurt…..and I'm not sure I could take it if you did it again….."

He searched for my eyes desperately "Clare…what are you saying…are you….are you breaking up with me?"

I couldn't help but let a tear fall down my cheek "Yes Eli…..That's what I'm saying"

His eyes got glossy "Clare, i-I can't be away from you…..i like you too much"

"Me too Eli…..we can still be friends…..i would love to be your girlfriend…..but I cant…at least not now…...let's give it time, okay?"

He lowered his head and said a barely audible "okay" He then brought his gaze back to mine and said "Should I leave?"

"No, stay…I don't want this to affect our friendship….please don't let it….." I spoke in a low voice

"I won't…..i can't risk losing you" he said with a weak smile, which I returned.

**DING DONG!**

"It must be Alli…..i'll go get it…..You can sleep in my parents room for now…Alli is gonna use Darcy's bed we're gonna start planning" I said as I walked to the door to greet Alli.

"That's fine" was all he said as he made his way upstairs.

**Eli POV**

I sat at the edge of the bed thinking…..how could I be so stupid! I lost Clare….i called her Julia…..i need to show Clare my feelings…..i like her a lot, more than I ever liked Julia…..I might even love Clare…..i never even came close to loving Julia, I liked Julia a lot….but I knew it wasn't gonna last. But with Clare it was different…..i felt different with her, I couldn't see a future without her…..I love Clare….and it took this for me to realize…..I'm in love with Clare Edwards…..But I can't tell her now….She'll think I'm lying. I need to make it special…At the party this Friday I'll tell her….I'm determined to get my girl back!

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Eli can we come in?" It was Clare

"Come in"

"I told Alli that I had a Latte earlier now she's bugging me that she wants one, so we're gonna head down to The Dot. Wanna come?" She laughed as she spoke, but I could still see the red in her eyes….she must have told Alli about what happened.

"Yeah, lets go! I can't have you girls walk alone at night, we'll take Morty"

The car ride was silent…...until I finally spoke up….."Did you tell Alli?" I asked

Alli sighed "Yes she did Eli! I told you that mouth of you would get you in trouble!" she joked

i gave her a fake smile and continued driving.

We arrived at the dot and we sat in our regular spot, a booth in the corner.

The girls ordered their Latte's and I got a regular black coffee.

We where sipping our coffee when suddenly a guy approached our table.

"Clare Edwards! Is that you!" he spoke and I immediately felt a little jealous

"Reese! Wow it's been so long!" he then spread his arms out motioning her to hug him which she did.

Oh god, he better be some kind of relative…..my fists were already bawling up tight from keeping myself from telling him off.

He then spoke again "Wow, you've changed a lot no more glasses hiding those pretty eyes….your very beautiful, well even more now than before" she blushed…No! I make her blush what's going on! Who the hell is this guy!

Clare remained speechless so he spoke again.

"Clare, I'm gonna go get my drink I'll be right back" then he disappeared towards the counter. I couldn't hold it anymore I had to ask.

"Clare who is HE" I spoke coldy, she must of noticed because she looked at me puzzled. So Alli took it upon herself to reply

"That's Reese, he was the first guy that flirted with Clare, well first guy she noticed was flirting at least" Clare just blushed.

This angered me "wow Clare look at you we haven't even been broken u for 2 hours and your already blushing for some guy" I paused a bit then continued "Is that why you dumped me? So you can go around flirting with every guy that notices you!" I spoke, jealousy showing all over my face

"Eli!" Alli and Clare both said at the same time, Then Alli Spoke again

"Wow Eli, I've never seen this side of you before…how dare you talk to Clare that way! Maybe it's a good thing you guys broke up!" she glared at me. Great her Best friend now hates me….and to top it all off that Reese kid is making his way back. As soon as Alli saw him she gave me an Evil grin and began talking to him.

"So Reese…..Clare's throwing a party at her house this Friday, I'm sure she'll love it if you came by!" she then gave me another evil grin….i was burning up inside.

"Only if I get to be her date" He responded…I swear if their weren't any witnesses I would kill him!

**Clare POV**

I can't believe Alli just did that….but I get where she's coming from Eli was extremely rude to me…But I can't go out with Reese, I hardly know him….and I still like Eli! Even if he is being a jerk at the time.

I was about to tell Reese no when Eli suddenly spoke up

"I'm sure she would love to be your date! I'm sure she'll make you really happy, that is until she gets bored of you!" he spoke in a sour tone that left Reese looking at him confused

I can't believe Eli thinks' so poorly of me!...he's making me sound like some kind of Floozy! Well….I'll show him a floozy then…..

I gave Eli a glare and responded "Reese, I would love to be your date!" Then I pulled a pen out and wrote my number on his arm. I then got up and gave him a light kiss on the cheek and walked out like a champ knowing I had pissed Eli off…But a part of me felt like trash.

**Eli POV**

Clare gave this guy a kiss on the cheek and walked off leaving him shocked and me pissed off…but I couldn't help to think that it was my fault. I feel like my mouth got me in trouble again…as Alli had put it. I didn't even acknowledge the guy I walked past him and to Morty and headed home…

I got to my house and threw myself on my bed, I felt terrible. I had never felt like this before...well then again, I had never loved before…

This must be what a broken heart feels like….

**I want to adress a few things :)**

** so i noticed that this chapter may seem rushed, that's only because this chapter was more like a filler. These little details are gonna link together with future chapters, i should have mentioned that these beginning chapters are not main plots or anything the real stuff start when we get to the road-trip.**

** reason Clare took the breakup so lightly was because she didn't...well i didn't want to make her sound insensitive since Julia did pass away and all...Clare is trying to respect Eli's memories, but she feels as if he might not be ready to be with her and that hurts her.**

******next chapter is going to focus on Eli and Clare's real feelings...and all that good stuff.**

**right now my characters are making impulsive decisions but they are all there for a reason...you'll soon see :) **

**Keep on reading and reviewing! **


	5. Realizations

**Hey guys! Well here's chapter 5! I hope it's not too boring…..i just need to get some things out of the way. **

**I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI….and I might never **** lol**

**Eli POV**

I laid on my bed in deep thought. How did all this happen? How did the best thing in my life disappear? Me and Clare where doing so well! How did everything come crashing down? Now she's going out with _Reese_… Clare is everything to me…. without her I'm lost. I care about her so much and I would never intentionally hurt her. I need to fix this…..but in order to do so I need to remember everything that happened…..THINK ELI THINK!

"_no one can make me laugh as hard as you Julia"_

ok….so that was a HUGE mistake! Why did I call her Julia! What was I thinking! That's right….i wasn't. But no, that wasn't it, what else happened…..

_"I think we rushed into a relationship before you where ready…..as much as I'm not mad that you called me by her name….it still hurt…..and I'm not sure I could take it if you did it again….."_

Note to self…never call her Julia again. Wow, so she thinks I'm not over Julia…..Clare is scared of getting hurt, maybe she thinks I'll end up leaving her if I can't get over Julia. Either way when we broke it off we ended on good terms….sad terms, but no fighting. KEEP THINKING!

I continued to think, harder than I've ever thought in my life. The conversations between me and Clare playing like a broken record in my head, and then it hit me!

_"wow Clare look at you we haven't even been broken u for 2 hours and your already blushing for some guy…..Is that why you dumped me? So you can go around flirting with every guy that notices you!"_

_"I'm sure she would love to be your date! I'm sure she'll make you really happy, that is until she gets bored of you!"_

Wow…..i can't believe I said that to her….I mean I know I was jealous, but who wouldn't be! I'm dating….i mean I was dating Clare Freaking Edwards the most gorgeous girl! What was that guy even thinking hitting on MY CLARE. We may not have been together at the time….but I think I made my jealousy pretty obvious…he must be an idiot for not assuming me and Clare have something going on. He doesn't stand a chance-…And now it hits me…..he didn't stand a chance…Clare has proven to me numerous times that she care's about me and she's here for me…I pushed her at him, it was all my fault! How could I be so stupid! I let the jealousy over come me with anger, I failed to realize what I knew all a long..…Clare would never leave me, but I made it sound as if I didn't believe that. She had every right to be mad at me….it's my fault…I let her get awa…..Damn it! I LET HER GET AWAY! Why didn't I go after her! I should have learned my lesson after juli- NO! Clare Clare Clare! I feel like the biggest idiot in the world. I swear, even if it takes forever….i will get her back and I will show her, and the world what she really means to me.

**Clare POV**

I stood in front of my mirror looking at my dress for Friday.

"I don't know about this Alli"

"Oh come on Clare you look hot! Reese is gonna fall at your feet and Eli is gonna be wishing he had a time machine" Alli spoke with a big evil grin

"But I can't help but feel bad for using Reese to get back at Eli, I admit I once liked Reese but not anymore…I still like Eli. Eli is gonna feel hurt" I spoke softly

"That's that point! Eli hurt you, he deserves it! Plus, Reese is totally hot! And you said it yourself you once liked him, maybe there's something there"

"I guess you have a point there….i think" I paused for a bit then continued "But admit it Eli is way hotter than Reese!"

Alli smiled big then thought for a moment "Umm….Well I can't argue with you there, Eli is a hottie! Oh Clare, why must you be attracted to the bad boys?"

"What no…Alli…I'm not"

Alli laughed "Clare, really? I guess I need to remind you. 1. KC, total bad boy, , Bad boy! , Bad boy/Player 4. Eli, Bad bo—"

I interrupted her "I GET IT! I don't know why...coincidence?"

Alli laughed "Call it what you want to call it Clare, but evidence is there." She said as she walked downstairs.

I know Alli had a point Eli did hurt me and Reese was really sweet, but I couldn't help but feel guilty for doing that to Eli. I know we aren't together, but I'm hoping we could be one day again when he's ready; if he ever is. Gosh I hope…..I hate coming after Julia, I know she was his girlfriend and she passed away but he has me…..i thought maybe I could make him forget her…..is that totally mean? I mean I respect his memories but I can't help but feel threatened knowing I could never come close to what she was to him. I've seen her pictures, she's beautiful…..i don't even come close. Eventually he would have realized that and left me, so I broke it off…..i want to make sure he's completely over her before I take that risk….i wouldn't be able to handle it if he left me. I wonder what he's doing right no—

My thoughts were interrupted by my phone.

_**RING RING**_

Hmm who's number is this, I thought before I answered.

"Hello?"

"Clare!" a boy spoke

"Um…may I ask who's calling?"

"It's me Reese!" He spoke enthusiastically

"OH! Hey Reese!" I replied cheerfully "What's up?"

"Nothing much, I just decided to give the prettiest girl a call" He spoke confidently

I laughed "and you called me after she didn't answer?"

He laughed "You know I'm talking about you beautiful!"

I laughed and he continued

"So Clare, the real reason I called was to talk to you- get to know you, we didn't have much of a chance at the dot…your friend was kind of weird….what was up with him anyways"

"Oh….yeah, Eli….he was just being a jealous jerk" I spoke coldly remembering everything he said

"Oh, and why was he so jealous…."Reese spoke curiously

"Eli is sort of my ex…..we ended things very…very recently" i said

"An ex boyfriend….i see, I would be jealous too" he laughed then continued "What happened to that other boyfriend of yours um…KC! You guys seemed very happy, and quite frankly I couldn't stand it, I must admit I was very jealous of him"

I laughed awkwardly then spoke "Well….Me and KC broke up last year, he left me for Jenna then got her pregnant" I spoke coldly.

"ummm….can I ask you something….personal" He spoke quietly

"S-sure…."

"Did you and KC have sex?..." he spoke fast

wow….i thought "Um…Reese, I don't know if you knew but I have a purity ring…of-course I didn't have sex with him, or anyone!"

he began talking again "Do you think….that's the reason KC left you for Jenna? Cuz she puts out?"

I thought for a moment "Maybe….i hadn't thought about it like that…..i just thought he liked her more…..what do you think…can you give me a guys honest opinion?"

He laughed "Of- course Clare! Well….i think that's why he did it. I mean I've seen Jenna running around….she's not exactly attractive…I mean you….you're beautiful! You're waaaay better than that skank"

I laughed at his choice of words to describe Jenna "Reese….."

"Yeah Clare?" he answered

"If you had a girlfriend and you loved her…..would it hurt the relationship if she didn't….want to have sex?" I spoke quietly

"honestly Clare?" he spoke

"Yes, please"

"Well…..yeah, it actually would. I don't want to make it seem like that's all guy's are after but….i mean you're in a relationship, there's love and trust…..you should be able to trust him with your body. Sex doesn't hurt a relationship…it makes it better! It opens you up to a whole new level of trust, as guys we give so much to a girl, we treat them like princesses but at the end of the day we're still guys and it would suck to have to make your guy hold out on something he wants…..don't you think it's a lot to ask for?" he finally finished

"I've never thought of it that way Reese….sex is sex….it doesn't make the relationship…..you do….." was I really questioning my beliefs?

"Exactly Clare! Men will be men and there's always gonna be Jenna's around….why not just take the leap and claim what's yours?" he spoke confidently

"Wow Reese…..you make a lot of sense…..i might not wait until marriage anymore bu—" he interrupted me

"That's great Clare!" he exclaimed, I continued

"but…I'm still going to wait until I'm in love"

he paused for a moment "…..umm, that's nice…I guess….well I'll uhh see you at your party Friday, text me the deets?"

"oh ok! I should probably get some sleep, but yeah I'll text you the info! Goodnight Reese, thanks for the talk"

"Anytime Clare, and I look forward to being your date this Friday. Goodnight" He hung up

Wow, Reese made a lot of sense! I had never gotten a guys perspective on sex before marriage…maybe if I have sex with Eli he'll get over Julia….wait! what is wrong with me! When I decide to have sex….it will be for the right reasons….not just as a plan to get Eli back…..

After I was done debating with myself I went into the restroom to get ready for bed. When I got out I realized Alli was already in her bed asleep. I laid my head on the pillow and went to sleep almost instantly.

**Adam POV**

"Eli! Come on! Get up!" I repeated

I went over to Eli's to get a ride to school but he was still in bed! i repeated his named over and over but he just covered his head with his pillow…..we can't miss today…..Ms. Dawes is handing out a very important assignment….Think Adam….how to get Eli up….I GOT IT!

Who says I shouldn't carry an air-horn.

(**! ! !) **

"AHHHH! ADAM! WHAT THE HELL!" screamed Eli as he bolted out of bed.

"FINALLY!" I exclaimed

he smirked "you know you really need to stop giving me these wake-up calls….one day I'm gonna have a heart attack"

I laughed, "hurry up Eli! We're gonna be late! And we still need to pick up Fitz!"

V

We arrived at the school surprisingly still early. Eli had told me and Fitz everything that had happened with Clare…..i felt so bad for him Eli was really hurting…I need to talk to Clare. We started making our way out of Morty and towards the school when Fitz suddenly yelled

"I GOT IT!"

**Fitz POV**

Eli was telling me and Adam about his relationship with Clare and how she was flirting with a guy named Reese….where have I heard that name before…I thought about it for a while then realized

"I GOT IT!" I yelled

"what you get Fitzy boy?" Eli responded with a smirk

"Reese!" I yelled again

Eli looked at me confused "Yeah….what about him"

"I know him!" I exclaimed

Eli suddenly seemed more interested "Yeah….tell me everything you know"

I shrugged "Well for starters I met him at the Ravine…..he's bad news man…..i would always hear him talk about a Clare….now I know which one he's talking about"

Eli's expression was hard to read "what would he say…."

"He really likes her…..he would talk about how he was gonna be the one to take that ring off her finger….he even had a lot of problems with KC because of her….he hated KC for having Clare…I honestly think all he's after is her purity….."

Eli began to take deep breaths…."I'm gonna kill him…."

**Eli POV**

Not only did I push Clare away….but I pushed her away to the worst possible person! No way was he touching my Clare! I need to warn her…no…I can't do that she'll think I'm making it up….she'll think I'm just jealous…..i guess I need to turn up the friendly charm and play nice….for now…. -Plan be Clare's friend again is in full effect-

**Ok so sorry if I'm starting off slow…..I promise we'll get to the good stuff soon! Once again I would like to remind you guys that the first few chapters have information that is gonna be needed for the main chapters! I'm sorry for breaking Eclare up…..they will be back…they just need this moment to figure out things and learn about themselves…..right now Clare is still very naive and religious….but that's slowly changing…..we'll see how her changes affect the relationship in the future. I already started on the next chapter….it will be here asap! I really want to get to the road-trip already! I'm so exited for you guys to read it! Please Review ! **

**-Aesthetic Love **


	6. Shopping!

**Ok so I had half this chapter written a few days now, but I didn't update it because I didn't feel so confident about my story. I only got 1 review on my last chapter and it kinda discouraged me. I have no idea what you guys want, I'm not asking for a bunch of reviews I just need to know you guys are reading, or better yet actually liking the story. On another note, I will be updating soon! I have so many things planned out for this story and I'm so eager to get to it! Well I won't hold you up any longer, I hope you enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI….Yet ;)**

**Eli POV **

I walked into the school hoping Clare was at her locker. As soon as I saw her my day brightened up.

"Hey there Edwards! How are you on this lovely morning" I spoke confidently

she looked so confused "H-Hey…Eli?"

"The one and only" I smirked

she smiled softly "Are you feeling alright?"

I smiled "I feel alright, but I'll feel better once you accept my apology" I paused then continued "I'm sorry Clare, I let jealousy get the best of me…I wasn't being fair"

she began to talk but I cut her off

"But I do have an excuse"

she looked at me confused so I continued

"Clare, my heart was practically ripped out of my chest the moment he made you blush…..therefore leaving me heartless, heartless people are jerks….if I was thinking with my heart, i would have never let you leave"

she smiled "Eli…..That doesn't make much sense, but you hardly ever…..i forgive you"

I bowed my head "Thank you…"

I leaned in to kiss her but she backed away

"Eli…..believe me I want to kiss you, But this wont help us"

"Clare! Are you seriously telling me that you're gonna go on with the whole little giving me time thing!" I realized I had once again raised my voice and calmed down

"Clare….if that's they way you want it, then I respect it. Give me all the time you think I need….. I will be here waiting….already ready"

she looked at me with watery eyes "Eli….can we please talk about this at my house"

"Of-course Clare"

"Eli…..i meant right now…..can we leave?"

my eyes widened "OH! ok, lets go!"

Clare and I made our way to Morty and started heading to her house. The car ride was silent. Clare looked out the window the whole time, while I planned on what to say once we got to her house….you know to be more prepared. Once we arrived she signaled me to go to the couch and she followed. We sat there in silence until she finally spoke up.

"Eli….i really want to be with you, b-but I'm scared" she spoke softly

I looked at her hurt "Clare, do I scare you?"

She laughed softly "You don't scare me Eli, on the contrary you make me feel safe"

I looked at her, confusion painted all over my face "Then what's the problem?"

She looked at me and I noticed a tear begin to fall "Eli….. I'm scared I'll never be enough for you…I'm scared that you'll realized one day that I could never be Julia and leave me…I'm scared of loosing you"

i held her hand and kissed it softly then I looked into her watery eyes

"Clare…..You could never be Julia, and I wouldn't want you to be. You're Clare, the only thing you need to be is mine"

she smiled softly

"Clare, I think it's time to tell you about me and Julia's relationship. Only if you want me too."

"Tell me, please" she spoke softly

I smiled "For starters, I met Julia in PE. She was the teachers assistant that period so she got to mark down the laps we would do around the field as our PE teacher went into his office and watched tv. I decided to befriend her to get out of running"

Clare smiled "Typical Eli"

I laughed "My plan worked, so everyday during PE I would sit with her and we would talk while we watched the other kids run. Eventually she started flirting and I started to notice her in a different way…our friendship grew and so did our relationship. We started dating one month after meeting. She told me about her home life and the problems with her step mom so I offered for her to spend the night whenever things got too bad. Eventually she stopped going home and only stayed at my house." I paused for a bit then continued

"The night she died, she had told me she loved me…I didn't say it back so she got upset and told me I didn't care about her and all I wanted was the sex, which was not the case…..i told her I didn't feel right saying something I didn't feel, that's when she stormed off on her bike….that was the last time I saw her"

Clare held my shaking hands

"I didn't love her Clare….i felt horrible because of that, I thought….Maybe if I would have loved her, she would have still been here"

"Eli…." She began but I cut her off

"Clare…..The moment I saw you I liked you, and believe me i was scared…you know that. I was scared I wasn't capable of loving…But you're changing that, I feel closer to you than I ever felt to her. You're the best thing in my life, One good thing did come out of Julia's death though…..If she hadn't died, I would have never met you. And believe me when I say, I wouldn't change you for anyone or anything"

I noticed her crying so I decided to lighten up the mood "Think of her as a Kamikaze…..she sacrificed herself for us without even knowing it"

She laughed "Eli your horrible!"

I laughed "I love your laugh"

I decided it was the moment of truth…..i leaned in to kiss her hoping she wouldn't back up. _SUCCESS! _I kissed Clare with all the passion inside of me, I think I knew the answer but I had to ask

"Clare…does this mean, we're an US again?"

she smiled "Yes, now shut up and kiss me"

I smirked and complied, but this time she pulled away and looked at me with a serious face

"Eli….can I ask you something?" she spoke softly

"You can ask me anything"

"Honestly, if I told you I didn't mind sex before marriage anymore….how would you feel…BE HONEST!"

My eyes widened "Wow….well, I surely wouldn't mind! That's for sure! But…if that's not the case, it's ok…..i'll wait for you, as long as you need me too"

She smiled "Eli, I don't believe in staying pure anymore…..and I would like you to be my first….soon, But I don't want to just jump into it…..i would like to take it step by step, maybe we could start doing other stuff like touching….then more, eventually it will lead to sex" she blushed

I couldn't help but smile at how cute she was being "We'll take it as slow as you want"

She stood up "Ok then….let's go up to my room!"

Wow! We must have different definitions of slow, but I don't mind! We made it up to her room and she immediately pushed me on the bed and straddled me. We began to make out slowly then picking up the pace, I started getting really into it. I flipped her over so I was on top and starting kissing her neck she massaged my scalp and it felt amazing! I ran my hand slowly right under her breast and looked into her eyes, she nodded and I continued. I groped her breasts as I kissed her and I could tell she was enjoying it. My hands roamed all over her body feeling everything for the first time. I brushed my hand softly between her legs, which made her arc her back. I positioned myself above her so that my hardness was rubbing against her center and started grinding myself on her.

"ooohhh Eli" Clare moaned as I grinded against her faster eventually she started moving against me too making me wild. I sucked on her neck as I continued to grind.

"OMG! Eli!" She moaned as her breathing fastened

"Ohhhhh aaaahh mmm" she let her arched body fall as she tried to catch her breath.

She blushed "Wow….."

I looked at her and smirked "I'm so good, I don't even have to take your clothes off to make you have an orgasm"

"My first…."she said softly and blushed

I smirked and leaned into her ear and whispered "But without clothes it will be waaaaay better"

She smiled and sat up "I think we need to go furniture shopping right now….."

I looked at her confused "Why?"

"Unless you like sharing a tiny bed….."

I smirked "I'll get the keys"

**FURNITURE STORE**

**Clare POV**

Wow I can't believe me and Eli did that! It felt so good…..i really can't wait until we go further…..i giggled at the thoughts I want my first time to be special though….so I don't want to jump into it….my thoughts were interrupted by Eli

"How about this one Clare!" he spoke as he laid on the wiggly bed

"A water bed? really Eli!" I laughed

he continued to look around, we had been here for hours

"ok….how about this one?"

I walked over to him and laid next to him on a black wood full size bed

"I like it" I said as I scooted closer to him

"Well, I say it's a keeper! How about we take it home and cuddle in a less…public place" he smirked

I laughed and said "What? Afraid of a little PDA?"

He smirked "Not even"

He straddled me and looked down and smirked

"Eli….people are staring…."

He continued to smirk "What? Afraid of a little PDA?" he mocked

I shoved him off and walked over to the check-out letting them know which bed we where taking. I paid Extra to have it delivered and set up at my house. Thank you daddy! I thought to myself again, knowing I had enough money to make these impulsive buys.

"The movers are gonna deliver the bed at 6pm!" I smiled

Eli frowned "I still say we should of gotten the water bed" then he smirked

"NO! what if it rips and I drown!" I exclaimed

he laughed "at-least let me pick the sheets?"

"Ummm….Fine….but make sure they're cozy and fluffy! And make sure they aren't so colorful I like plain sheets."

Eli looked at me and smirked "Oh, really Clare? This is gonna be so much harder now that colors are crossed off my _perfect sheets_ list"

**Eli POV**

"Eli where are we going? I thought you were going to buy sheets."

"I am, but not here."

"Then where are we going to buy them?"

"We aren't I am" I smirked

"Oh and what am I suppose to do?" she asked annoyed

"I thought I would drop you off at Alli's you guys have a party to plan or something"

"Actually, pick Alli up we can shop for party supplies while you pick out bedding" she said while texting Alli

"No! no! no! no! no!" I whined

"Eli! What's so bad about shopping for party stuff with Alli?"

"Nothing, just the fact that I will be done picking out the sheets then I will have to wait like 10 hours for you girls….you guys always take forever!" I whined

"Eliiiiii!" Clare whined

"Clareeeeeee" I whined back and pouted

"Well even if we don't go now, you still have to take us later…..the shopping has to get done regardless" Clare grinned

I sighed defeated and pouted "fine"

Clare smile "Well, I was thinking of redecorating my whole room….maybe that can be your job."

"I'm listening" I spoke as paid attention

"While me an Alli shop, you can shop for things to redecorate my room with." She smiled

I smirked "Deal, what's my budget?"

"is 1000 fine?" she asked

"Clare, 1000!" my eyes widened

"No? how much do you need is 2000 fine?" she asked again

"Clare, no it's fine. 1000 is fine" I smiled

"Good, lets pass by an ATM after we get Alli"

"Clare, how much money did your dad leave you?"

"Enough" She smiled

I smirked "Off to Alli's house we go"

I pulled up to Alli's house then I asked Clare for her number so I could text her.

"_**Hey Bhandari, **_

_**what are you up to?"**_

"_**Who is this?" –Alli**_

"_**Come outside Alli,**_

_**Morty is waiting for you"**_

"_**Who the hell is Morty! **_

_**And why is he waiting for me?" –Alli**_

"_**Wow Alli, you must have a**_

_**pretty bad memory you were**_

_**just on Morty a few days ago"**_

"_How did you get my number? _

_I thought your name was Nathan"-Alli_

I laughed out-loud and Clare looked at me like I was Crazy so I handed her my phone. She read the messages then began laughing a long with me. She handed me my phone and I dialed Alli

_**Ring…Ring….**_

"_Nathan or Morty, whatever….how did you get my number!" Alli quickly responded_

_I laughed "Nathan huh? Alli relax It's me Eli we're outside"_

_Alli sighed "Eli! Who's Morty!"_

_I laughed "Morty is my hearse"_

"_You named your car?" she asked in a mocking tone_

"_Yes I did, now get out here we have some shopping to do"_

"_Ok, I'll be out in a minute" _

Remind me to grill Alli with Nathan questions later, I will never pass up an opportunity to bug her. I heard the door open followed by girl squeals. I swear I'm going to loose my hearing one of these days.

"So….Alli who's Nathan?" I teased

"Shut it Dr. Doom he's nobody" she glared

"Really now?...so you were on him?" I continued to tease

she blushed "No fair! You tricked me! Clare make him stop!"

Clare laughed and Alli glared at her she then stopped laughing and said

"Elijah Goldsworthy! You leave Alliah Alone this instant!"

I smirked "Yes momma Clare"

The drive to the mall was pretty short we exited Morty and walked over to the ATM. Clare handed me the cash and we went our separate ways. I walked into the Ikea and began my shopping. I looked around and saw so many great things…..black things, I have to keep in mind that this is Clare's room not mine. So…pink? No…she isn't much of a pink girl. This is going to be harder than I thought.

On my way to the sheets I noticed a baby blue and black computer chair. Next to it was a black desk…..hmm Blue and black, "not a bad combination" I thought to myself. I decided those where my colors and quickly wrote down the item numbers for the desk and chair leaving me with $850.

I actually found a lot of blue and black stuff. I marked down a black dresser set that came with A wardrobe closet, a 4 drawer dresser with a vanity mirror and 2 side tables for $650. Thank god they are having a sale. Ok so that leaves me with $200. I got 2 black and baby blue table lamps for $30 and a soft light blue rug for her floor for $40. I know Clare is going to love it! I was about to go to checkout when I remembered the most important thing

"Sheets!" I thought out loud.

I walked over to the comforters and picked out a Black comforter for $50 and a light blue sheet set for $25. I felt the bed needed more blue so I got 3 different fluffy light blue pillows for $7 each. I walked over to the checkout and stood in line. I knew I would be over my budget once they added up the sales tax, but I didn't mind Clare's room was going to look great!

While I was waiting in line with my list an employee that was handing out things came over to me.

"Sir, would you like to try your luck out on a scratch coupon? They are only a dollar and all earnings go to the Free the Children foundation."

"Sure, I'll take one" I paid the man and scratched my ticket

_**Congratulations you received 30% off on today's purchase**_

I mentally high fived myself knowing I was gonna get an extremely good deal. It was my turn to pay. I handed the cashier my coupon and list. My total came up to $878.36, and they offered free delivery since I spent over $500. I paid then drove over to Clare's house to remove her old furniture to get everything ready for when the new stuff arrived.

Once all the stuff arrived I gave Adam and Fitz a call so they could help me set everything up. When we finally finished her room looked amazing!

"Wow! Her room looks amazing!" Said Adam

"Yeah emo boy, you really have an eye for interior design…should we be worried?" Fitz mocked

"HA-HA" I smirked

even though Fitz and me were getting along now we still messed with each other….but that's the way we like it, we love to hate each other.

It was now 7pm and the guys and I decided to play video games until the girls called. I smirked thinking of how I had shopped and set up her room and Clare and Alli were still shopping for party stuff…..Girls.

**Clare POV**

"Alli we've been here for hours!" I whined

"I know Clare! But everything has got to be perfect!" She grinned

"What else do we need Alli! We decorations we got an invitation kit we got cups and plates. I seriously thought we would only be here for an hour at the most."

"Clare there was so many things to choose from, we couldn't just grab anything and go, our high school lives depend on this party!"

"You mean your? My high school life is perfectly fine" I smirked

Alli groaned "come on Clare! We need to get some shot glasses and drinking games" As she pulled me into another store.

"Beer pong?" I picked up one of the games in our cart

"Yeah, I've never played it but I hear most people like playing it" She smiled

"25 shot glasses Alli? Really? We're not even old enough to buy liquor"

She grinned "We may not be able to buy the liquor but we can buy these"

We paid for our items and exited the store. Just when I thought we were done she dragged me into another store.

"Alli! My hands are tired! I can't carry anymore stuff!" I whined

"Clare, I'm carrying just as much as you. Plus this is important!"

"This is a clothing store…"

she smiled "Exactly! We need to look sexy at your party!"

I sighed "Fine, lets just get this over with….i pick this" I pulled off a random dress from a rack

Alli laughed "Well I won't argue with that"

I blushed once I realized I had grabbed a see through short dress that only covered the private parts with hearts.

"find me something then!" I yelled

Alli laughed "I thought you would never ask"

Alli went on to find us something to wear while I sat in the fitting room. All I could think about was Eli….i wonder what he did to my room. It's probably all gothic and dark by now….or maybe too girly….whatever it is I'm sure I'm in for a shock. I heard heels rush towards my room so I knew Alli was coming.

"OMG Clare! Check these out!"

she was holding lace tops that were pretty revealing.

"Alli….we're hosting a party not stripping"

She grinned "Clare come on! Lingerie is so in this season!"

I looked at her like she was crazy "Maybe for strippers!"

"Here the red one is for you just try it on. I also brought you this leather vest to go on top, a black skirt and these red pumps…..mines similar just brown"

"Alli I am not wearing this!" I yelled

she sighed "try it on before you protest"

we put on our outfits and to my surprise we looked good, but it still wasn't me. I really didn't feel comfortable wearing this.

"so what do you think" Alli smiled

"I think we look great!...but it's not me Alli. I don't want people seeing me like this. What would Eli say.."

Alli laughed "Clare, maybe it's time you stepped out of your comfort zone…..your just not used to wearing stuff like this, if you like it wear it eventually people will get used to seeing you that way and you'll feel comfortable. Just like freshman year remember?"

I smiled "yes I remember…but Eli…"

She cut me off "What about Eli? I can guarantee you he'll love this, he's gonna think you look so hot Clare!"

I smiled "you really think so?"

She laughed "I know so! now lets go pay!"

Me and Alli got dressed then went to the checkout to pay for our stuff. I texted Eli as soon as we were done so now all we had to do was wait for him out front. I really wish we didn't have so many things to carry. I'm exhausted! Me and Alli sat on a bench and waited for Eli. We finally saw Morty, and stood up eager to get in.

"Woah, looks like you guys were busy" Eli said as he helped us put the bags in Morty we just smiled.

Sitting in Morty felt so good, I just couldn't wait to get home and sleep in my new bed with Eli.

"Pull into that market!" Alli yelled

I sighed "What now Alli!"

"We need to buy snacks for the party! Remember"

I whined "I don't wanna!"

She pulled me out of the car "Lets go!"

She then turned to Eli "We need Liquor! "

**Eli POV**

Clare and Alli went into the Market to buy snacks and who knows what else. I walked down the street to the Liquor store and got Various Vodkas, tequilas and beers. I went to the checkout and had no problems paying, I mentally patted myself in the back for making such a good fake ID.

After I was done I went inside of Morty and waited for the girls. 30 minutes later they finally walked out pushing a market car packed with all sorts of snacks, sodas, juices and candys. I helped them get the stuff in the back then we headed home. Unless Alli had another stop to make. Luckily she didn't we dropped her off said our goodbyes then headed to Clare's house. I was so eager for her to see her room!.

I pulled into the driveway and honked. Adam and Fitz quickly made their way out opening the trunk to get bring in all the stuff the girls bought. After we got everything into the house we thanked Adam and Fitz then they took off walking. I would of offered to give them a ride but I wanted to see Clare's face when she saw the room.

Clare yawned "Boy am I tired"

I smirked and grabbed her some pjs I left out for her downstairs.

"Here, get ready for bed downstairs so you can just jump on the bed once you get upstairs." I smirked

she smiled and walked into the downstairs restroom. I quickly put my pjs on in the living room half hoping she would walk in on me, but she didn't. Clare finally came out in her pjs and I picked her up bridal style.

"Ready to see your room Edwards?" I told her as I carried her upstairs

she laughed "I've been looking forward to it all day"

"Close your eyes" I ordered as I walked into her room I placed her on the bed and she immediately smiled at it's comfort.

"no peeking Edwards" she nodded

I walked over the light switch and flicked it on.

"Ok….open them"

Clare slowly opened her eyes then expanded them twice their size when she saw the room

"Eli! WOW! I love it!" she ran over and hugged me

"I'm glad you liked it"

"Are you kidding me, it's perfect!" she smiled

I smiled "Just like you"

She pulled my neck down and kissed me, which I gladly returned.

I broke up the kiss and picked her up and carried her towards the bed and put her under the covers.

"As much as I love kissing you every second of every minute, you my dear need to sleep"

she yawned "I am pretty tired"

I kissed her forehead and said "get some sleep Beautiful"

She patted the spot next to her "I'm waiting for you"

I smiled and flicked the light off and climbed in with her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Thank you for staying with me Eli" She whispered

I kissed her forehead "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else"

We then drifted off into sleep…..This bed is so comfortable, but what is the most comfortable is having her in my arms.

**Ok so next chapter will have the party in it then after that we're off on the road-trip! I've been waiting to get to it for so long! Thank you for your patience.! **

**Oh and just incase you guys are wondering "What happened to Reese?" well, he will show up in the next chapter! I still need to use him a bit more. You will also see more characters in the next chapter, so bare with me! **

**Please review so I could know what your thinking, I would love to hear from my readers! **

**_PS_**

**_check out the outfits Clare and Alli bought on my page,_**

**_feel free to laugh at my models lol! _**

**-AestheticLove**


End file.
